Search engine systems, such as flight search systems, receive queries for flights and other travel data from one city to a destination city. For example, if a user is searching for flight data about a particular flight or a particular route, the airline system may provide data related to that flight or a group of similar flights, such as flight times, airplane descriptions, airport stops, and price information. In conventional systems, flights are typically shown as originating or arriving from an airport designated by a user or a major airport related to the arrival or departure city. In conventional systems, the flight search systems request an input from the user to select a particular airport.